If the dogs don't get ya bubba will! Have a blast in Flesh Ville!
If the dogs don't get ya bubba will! Have a blast in Flesh Ville! or Fleshville is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. It is the seventh level of a "campaign" created by a chain of levels being linked together. It is made up of several rooms that are of varying light levels and are linked together by narrow hallways, ramps, and Elevators. This level has a corrupt soundtrack directory as it searches for Track 1, which is a data track and therefore cannot be played. In Deathmatch, it is intended for 5 players or less. This level is medium sized and has a lot of dark corners to hide in, it is small enough however that the player always has to be watching their back. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. Quick Level Completion * Turn left, then turn right twice to reach an Elevator. * Descend to the lower floor, then turn right and follow the orange structure to the right. * Enter the doorway to your left, then turn right and proceed down the corridor. * Turn right once more and proceed down this corridor, entering the room at the end. * Go through the doorway on the right side of the room, climbing the stairs. * Turn around and climb the ramp, then turn left. * Carefully climb the metallic triangles to reach an air vent. * Follow the air vent to reach a platform. * Turn left and follow the platform to the exit. Walkthrough Turn right and proceed to the end of the corridor, then turn left. Proceed down the corridor to collect the Nailgun, then turn around and proceed back up to the start of the corridor. Turn right and start to proceed down the corridor. Collect the two 25 Health to the left underneath the ramp. Go around the other side of the ramp and climb it. Collect the Quad Damage at the top, then turn left to kill the Enforcer, Death Knight, and Zombie. Turn left at the top to collect the two 25 Health, then return to the bottom of the ramp. Collect the Nails in front of you, then turn right. Proceed down the corridor to collect the Nails. Turn right and go around the pillar to collect the Nails on the right side. Turn around and stand near the hole in the floor to cause the Elevator to raise, it is more functional if you stand on the right side of the hole. Let the Elevator descend, then quickly drop onto it before it goes far enough to cause falling damage. Beware that when the Elevator reaches the bottom it will reascend if you are still on it. As the Elevator is descending or ascending, turn left and jump to the orange platform. Turn left and follow the narrow platform while killing the Death Knight. Drop into the Water to collect the Quad Damage. Turn left to kill the Rotfish, then swim up the corridor to collect the Ring of Shadows and Super Nailgun. Kill the Rotfish near the end, then turn around and swim to the opposite side to collect the 3 Ring of Shadows. Turn right and climb out of the basin, then turn right once more. Kill the Rottweiler, then go through the doorway to the left to collect the Grenade Launcher, Quad Damage, and Ring of Shadows. Leave the room and turn left, then proceed up the corridor. Kill the 3 Rottweilers at the end and collect the two 25 Health in the upper left corner. Turn around and proceed up the room to kill the Rottweiler. Continue through the dark side of the structure, killing the Spawn at the halfway mark, before proceeding to the end. Turn left, then turn right into the next doorway. Turn right to proceed down the corridor, killing the Rottweiler and Death Knight while collecting the 25 Health and Rockets. Turn right while avoiding the Laser Trap. A noise that sounds like a message is being shown is heard here, though nothing appears on the screen. Proceed down the corridor to collect the 2 Shells, two 25 Health, and Nails. Enter the room at the end, then kill the 2 Enforcers on the middle platform and 5 Rottweilers on the sides. Above the central platform is a darkened platform, aim towards the middle of it to kill 2 Death Knights. Follow the outer rim of the platform to the right to collect the 25 Health, then turn left. Follow the platform once more. To the right is a staircase, ignore this and instead turn left to kill the Fiend. Climb onto the central platform to collect the Quad Damage, Thunderbolt, and Rocket Launcher. Return to the previously ignored staircase and go up it, then follow the ramp to the top. Turn around at the top and climb the staircase. Kill the Scrag which is floating around in this room. Follow the platform that is visible straight ahead to the left and then the right in order to collect the Super Nailgun. Turn around and look somewhat to your right. There is a bunch of floating triangles, follow these upwards to reach the next section. To climb them, some will need to be jumped to while most can simply be walked on. Be very careful when jumping, the slanted edge makes your jumps accelerated meaning it is very likely that you will fall off. You should not need to jump off any after the first turn. Once you reach the top, descend down the vent to collect the Super Nailgun, Nails, Rocket Launcher, and Rockets. Once out of the vent, you will see you are on a platform overlooking the start. Turn left to reach the exit '''Teleporter. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Bottom of air vent. * Top of air vent. * Platform in metallic triangle room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels